


love is not a freakshow

by HelmetParty, RKSystem



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show, Game of Thrones RPF, Paul Blart: Mall Cop (Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Blartlage, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKSystem/pseuds/RKSystem
Summary: Security officer for the King's Landing Mall, Paul sees many things. Peter, known as "Tryion Lannister" for Elsa's Cabniet of Curiosities, was not one of them until he's attacked.It all kind of goes from there.





	love is not a freakshow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is unironic, but I'm mostly sorry to my roomate who has to live this hell with me.

Peter was normal, for the most part. He was fairly handsome and he wouldn't stick out at all should he be taller. He's well spoken, kind, easy to get along with; should you have no visual, you would likely think he was just your average, everyday man.

But he wasn't. Of course he wasn't.

He wanted to stop by King's Landing while they traveled. He well knew the risks of being seen in public alone, which is why everyone always suggested groups; but he didn't care. It was just a quick stop anyway, just wanted to look around for a little while.

The moment he walks in is the moment the stares start. Children with their mothers turning to look, some disgusted, others' curiosity piqued, but most clearly uncomfortable. This was normal for him, absolutely and sadly normal, so he continued. He stares at the ground, mostly, only looking up to check the names of the stores he's passing.

And that's when it happens.

Two kids, teenagers seemingly. One with dark black hair and the other with curly brown hair, both pale skinned with expressions that screamed repulsion.

"I thought you were a kid," one of them jokes. "Do kids got beards?"

"What's a baby doing walking around with a beard? You lost?"

They're laughing and it rings in his ears. Comments like this, too, we're normal, so he attempts to continue walking. 

The boys clearly weren't having it. One of them takes Peter's shoulder and pulls it back, causing him to lose balance and nearly fall over. He doesn't say anything instantly, rather hoping inaction and silence would make the boys bored and allow him to go back on his way, but they had other plans. With a hand still on his shoulder, the boy drags his other fist back and punches him straight in the face. With a hiss of pain and the flying of a but of blood Peter falls back, hands going to cup his dripping nose. The onlookers did nothing but stare, some laugh, some look away, but none helped.

"Hey!" 

A voice calls along with the distinct sound of wheels on the ground. He can't see who it is but suddenly the looming figures over him back away.

"Get out of here!"

"Yeah, try and get us, fat boy." The boys laugh and jog away, mumbling amongst themselves insults and joyous praise to one another.

A hand touches his back from behind and Peter nearly thinks he's about to be hit again until the voice speaks. "Are you okay?"

 _Is he okay_? He hadn't heard that outside of the Freak Show. He nearly expected Jimmy to appear behind him, ready to scare off anyone who would dare fuck with his family.

"I...yes." 

With a helping hand, Peter is able to stand to his feet. He's holding his nose and a vision is a bit blurred but he can stand for the moment. The man offers a tissue, and he takes it.

"I'm Paul Blart."

He looks up to him. Taller, but who wasn't; pale skin and rosy cheeks, short brown hair and a tan police-esque collared shirt with a badge. 

"Peter."


End file.
